Aerodian Apocalypse
by Crimson Wolf 1304
Summary: When an egg is seen crashing down in Aerodu, three hunters must take up the task of retrieving it safely. However, they have no idea of what lies inside...


Aerodian Apocalypse

Chapter One

The sun rose brightly that morning. The same as any other day really. Birds singing, people happily going about their business and generally, the whole of Aerodu was peaceful. However, exactly a year today, the whole of Paxia will have been destroyed. It was the inevitability of three hunters who captured the biggest frame in history Lore had ever seen…

Marcus was gazing out of his window situated to the right-hand side of his small bedroom. Today, the sun was scorching and the rays of light shone brightly; filtering through the blinds that tried so desperately to keep it out.

Today he and his friends would be embarking on an adventure set up by Aerodu's High Council. The three of them were Aerodu's official hunters. Always searching for adventure and had brought back glory many times before. There had been reports that a meteorite had crashed somewhere in the middle of Paxia during the night. Although Marcus hadn't seen or heard it, he could still see the wisps of smoke trudging towards him in the early hours of the morning.

He had already packed his stuff as soon as he heard from the Council in the dead hours. They must have been so desperate to investigate, they hadn't even thought about what kind of danger might have crept out of the explosion.

Gathering up his belongings, he stepped out into the bustle of modern day Aerodu. Once outside, he was suddenly hit by the blinding rays the sun cast down. Squinting, he raced down the road into an ally pooled with shelter. May people were gathered here as it was situated right next to "Wings"; a famous pub known for its public attraction. The laughter would go on tediously into the early hours on weekends.

Marcus leant against the wall, sweat already pouring down his face. Drawing up a huge sigh, he quickly became aware of a conversation which was going on next to him.

"It's an egg I'm telling you. The heavens have opened up to us finally." He slurped some of his water and then continued. "The High Council posted their concern in Zephyr news this morning." He held up a small article and thrust it into his partners face.

"Well, I'm surprised to say the least. Why would an egg just fall out of the sky?" She tried to wave away the paper which was still stuck in her face. "The only thing I can think of is that it's the…" Marcus couldn't hear the rest as a large air craft roared past overhead. It was probably carrying cargo towards another state. Still, shade followed it like a clinging shadow so Marcus took his chance to move.

Walking through the town was a quest on its own. Its many shops and stalls arched up trying to grab his attention by offering him merchandise. It was only when he reached his destination that he heard cries of excitement. His friends were already waiting for him next to joke shop.

"Hey Marcus shake my hand." The man holding his hand out wore a green bandana with white swirls criss-crossing all over the place. His blue eyes and hardened face all matched his tone of voice which sounded scarred as if it held a memory.

"What?" Marcus looked at the outstretched hand and sighed. "Alex, if this is another one of your tricks-OUCH!" He shook his hand in pain. "Why you little-"

Suddenly, another voice bellowed out from a shop with a picture of a tankard of beer hanging from a wooden sign just above the door.

"Marcus! You're here." He laughed. "Thought I'd have to spend another hour with this maniac." Tom was a heavily built man. His blond hair was hanging to his shoulders and the radiating sun light gave it a special sort of aura. He was carrying two glasses of ale which he set aside on the ledge next to him. "I hope you're ready for this. It could be dangerous you know."

Marcus smiled, "you know me, always up for a challenge. Though something tells-" Something in the corner of his caught his attention. A figure, dressed in a dark cloak. A mocking smile played across his face. Just then, a cart horse sped past the scene and once it had passed, there was no one there.

"What the hell are you looking at," commented Alex trying to adjust a flexible knife onto his wrist. "Anyway I think its time we got moving." The three of them gathered up their stuff and went striding out of the town.

A little while later, the sun had given up trying to roast them and had crept slowly away. Mountains flooded them from the north and Marcus couldn't help but notice that the wind had slowly played into a powerful rhythm around them.

"We're getting all the elements today aren't we guys," said Alex. First the sun, then the wind; it wouldn't surprise me if it started raining next." As if on cue, heavy rain drops started pounding down on them. It soon picked up because they started running and could only make out a small village in the distance.

Gradually, they made their way there and saw the welcoming light of a local inn. Once inside, they let the shouting and the smell of smoke warm them to a table in the corner of the room. Pulling off their coats, Marcus shivered.

"Great, it's raining on a day we thought couldn't stop us. If you hadn't mentioned about that blasted rain, we'd still be walking through the outskirts Hurricano."

"Well excuse me," said Alex playfully. "If you hadn't taken so long to arrive we might have been back by now." He lay back and kicked his feet onto the table. "Ahh, the sweet smell burning…"

"Burning!" shouted Marcus and Tom in unison. Turning their backs, they actually saw a fire rise up into submission. It cackled with what sounded like laughter. People were screaming and a death cry rung out from an upstairs room.

"We have to help get everyone out! Quickly! I'll go and search the upstairs, you two make sure everyone down here gets out safely." Tom raced upstairs and opened the first door he arrived at. A cloud of smoke billowed out at him nearly knocking him off the banister. Inside was a woman cradling a small baby in a white cloth. She ran out quickly followed by more people coming from neighbouring rooms.

Tom climbed to the next floor but was stopped by a man holding a newspaper. He wore a brown jacket which tried to hide his skinny body.

"Quickly, you have to get out of here!" Tom was coughing up all the smoke he had inhaled on his way up.

The man stood where he was and without any hesitation brandished a small knife from his pocket. "I suppose you're the hero then." His voice was calm but hard. "It's not surprising that someone such as yourself wouldn't understand the kind of situation we have to live in." He ran at Tom, knife held high above his head. Tom side-stepped.

"I don't have a clue what your on about but if you don't get out soon, this place is going to kill us!" By now, the flames were licking at the edges of the stairs.

The man raced at him again but this time, Tom was ready. He side-stepped again but lashed out with his foot and sent the man flying over the railings. He never heard any impact but that was probably his last priority right now. He jumped down several stairs at a time until he reached the bottom. He dived at the open front door and just as he landed the whole place exploded. Debris went flying everywhere. It flew from all angles and tried desperately to hit someone.

Hours seemed to pass but in reality, only minutes. What the hunters didn't know was, was that this was only the beginning of their troubles as someone in the shadows was watching them…someone who wanted them dead.

__

To be continued.


End file.
